


Vulcan  anger

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Series: Vulcan Emotions [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angry Spock (Star Trek), Character Death, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Hurt Spock (Star Trek), M/M, Star Trek 2009 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: Spock loses his planet and his motherSpock strands Kirk on delta vega,where Kirk meets Spock Prime.Kirk emotionally compromises Spock and take command of the Enterprise.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock, Spock/Nyota Uhura
Series: Vulcan Emotions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764985
Kudos: 11





	Vulcan  anger

**Author's Note:**

> Spock and Kirk will enter a relationship later in my series.

😠😠😠😭😭😭😠😠😠😭😭😭😠😠😠😭😭

Jim wasn't suppose to be on the Enterprise and yet somehow he was. After a few words, Spock nerve pinches him and orders for him to be put on a podd and send off to a class m planet called delta vega.

Much later, Spock was sitting in the Captain chair.

Pavel Chekov picked up and unauthorised access. "Captain Spock, I'm detecting an unauthorised access to water turbine control" Chekov says.

Spock looks at the young ensign "bring up video" Spock orders. The video pops up and Spock sees Kirk and Scotty running.

"Security,seal the Engineering deck. We have intruders in turbine section three. Set phasers on stun" spock orders through the communicator.

The security team captured Kirk and Scotty and was escorting him to the bridge.

Spock got up from the Captain chair and walked over to the two captured men

Spock turns his attention to the man next to Kirk "Who are you?" Spock asks "I'm with him" Scotty replies and gestures to Kirk. "His with me" Kirk echoes.

Spock was still looking at the man next to Kirk "we're travelling at warp speed. How did you manage to beam aboard?" Spock asks.

Kirk looks at the vulcan "you're the genius. Why not figure it out?" Kirk asks.

Spock turns his attention back to Kirk.

"As acting captain of this vessels, I order you to anwser my question" spock orders sternly. Kirk smiles sarcastically at spock.

"Well,I'm not telling you anything, acting captain. What di.....what now, that doesn't make you angry?" Kirk asks sarcastically.

Spock turns his attention back to scotty "Are you a member of starfleet?" Spock asks.

Scotty began to feel a little uncomfortable "I....um....yes. Can I get a towel, please?" scotty asks.

"Under penalty of court martial,I order you to explain to me how you were able to beam aboard the ship, while in warp" Spock orders.

"Well...." Scotty began, but Kirk interrupted him "Don't anwser him" Kirk says to scotty.

So Kirk began to insult Spock. First about his emotions and then he threw Spock's mother into the mix.

But the last thing Kirk said befor Spock blew was "you feel nothing! It must not even compute for you! You never loved her!" Kirk yelled at Spock.

And things quickly excalated from there. Spock attacked Kirk and then pinned him to the helms console. Spock almost strangled Kirk.

"Spock!" Sarek spoke loud enough to get his Son's attention.

Spock let go of Kirk "I am no longer fit for duty. I hereby relinquish my command, based on the fact that I've been emotionally compromised. Please note the time and date in the ship's log" Spock says.

He turns around and leaves the bridge with his father.

Kirk resumed command. He felt bad for what he said to Spock and first chance he got, he was going to apologise to Spock.

Later Spock asks to be Jim's first officer. Which he later becomes.

Get ready for a friendship on the verge of developing.

😠😠😠😠😠😭😭😭😭😭😠😠😠😠😠😭😭😭

**Author's Note:**

> I will add more tags as I finish this series.  
> Enjoy and any comments and kudos is appreciated.


End file.
